A method and a device suitable for manufacturing a cone are known from German Patent DE-C2 2734773.
During the manufacture of a cone, a parison or gob of material is introduced into a first mould part and then pressed into a desired shape by means of a second mould part. The first mould part has a funnel shape and the parison is introduced into a comparatively narrow portion of the funnel shape. The cone tip is formed in the narrowest portion of the funnel shape during moulding. The required wall thickness in the vicinity of the cone tip of the cone to be shaped is comparatively small compared with the rest of the cone. During moulding, the material is pressed into the narrowest portion of the first mould part, from which a portion of the material is pressed toward the wider portion of the first mould part through interspacings between the first and second mould parts. During moulding, the distance between the first and second mould parts becomes increasingly smaller, so that the material is forced to flow through ever narrower interspacings toward the wider portion of the funnel shape. Furthermore, a thin skin of cooled material is formed against the mould parts during moulding. This renders the interspacings through which material can flow even narrower. Comparatively high compression forces are necessary for forcing the material through these narrow interspacings. It is possible for the cone tip to break off from the rest of the cone with these high compression forces. This breaking of the cone tip is the result of the excessive pressure on the material which has already cooled down.
A solution proposed for this problem in the known device is a better temperature control in that the wall thickness of the mould parts in the vicinity of the cone tip to be formed is at least twice as thin as the wall thickness of the remaining portions of the mould parts.
A disadvantage of the known device is that the determination of the required wall thicknesses is inconvenient because new mould parts are to be manufactured each time for changing the wall thicknesses.